The Joys of Cortisone
by YourTypicalDyke
Summary: It's Nationals times! And when Payson's back starts to hurt again she calls upon Nick Russo for some cortisone! I want these two together in the series SO BAD! T for safeTy. No new chapters : I accidentally put the new New Guy chapter here... oops
1. Chapter 1

AN—I don't own anything from the TV show Make it or Break it. Okay it's a Payson and the new guy Nick story. It takes place at National and Payson needs some Cortisone.

~*~

Today for the girls was Vault. And the four Rock girls were standing together watching the other girls go.

"Can you believe that we're already halfway through Nationals?" Kaylie asked the other three.

"No. It feels like the time just zoomed right by us." Emily said it a sad tone. Lauren looked over at her and smirked.

"What is Nationals not what you thought it was going to be? Is it not up to your standards Emily?" Lauren asked icily crossing her arms turning to Emily.

"No it's just—" Emily tried to say, but Lauren cut it.

"Or is your mind on other things? Like that guy from the pizza shack? What can stand—"

"Give it a rest Laur!" Kaylie said bluntly. "We really don't need this right now."

"But look at Pay! It's not bothering her!" Lauren said defensively.

"That's because she's in her own little world watching Nick _Russo_." Emily said in a sickeningly sweet tone as she put her hands together and batted her eyelashes. Kaylie, Lauren and Emily broke into laughter. It was then that Payson notice that she had been watching Nick put chalk on his hands for five minutes. She spun around and looked at the other girls.

"What's so funny?" she asked smiling. But they just laughed harder when she asked. Her smile turned into an impatient frown. "Girls what are you laughing at?!" she asked again raising her voice. But still the girls laughed. "What the Hell are you three laughing at? It must be funny enough that you can't even answer me!" The girls stopped but they still looked as if they were about to burst into another fit.

"You've been staring at Nick for like an hour." Kaylie said, holding back the laughter.

"I was not!" Payson squeaked as her face turned tomato red. Kaylie snorted.

"Oh come _on_ Pay! Lauren was flipping out and you didn't even notice. She practically yelled your name. Face you like Nick! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Kaylie said triumphantly dancing in place.

"I _do not_ like him!" Payson tried to say calmly. "I don't have time for guys. So why would I spend my time watching him when I could be watching the other girls Vault?"

"Oh." Lauren said playfully. "So you _were_ watching the Vault?" Payson paused trying to muster up her lying voice.

"Yes." She said. The other three giggled.

"Then…" Lauren asked. "Could you tell me who was the last up to Vault?" Payson froze.

"Uh-uh-I think was-um… Heather Lelie?" she lied.

"Payson." Emily said. "Heather Lelie isn't at Nationals."

"Oh well then it must have been—"

"Pay stop." Kaylie said as she came over to her. Kaylie left about six inches in between her and Payson. She looked and said. "Pay tell us the truth. It's okay to have a crush on someone. Just because were not allowed to have boyfriends, doesn't mean were not allowed to like a boy or two. Please tell us Pay. _Please_." Kaylie then gave her the puppy eyes. Payson with all might tried to fight her eyes… but sadly failed. Payson lowered her head.

"Yes." Payson said. Emily and Lauren walked over.

"Yes what?" Lauren asked.

"I like him."

"Who exactly do you like again?" Emily asked.

"Nick."

"Nick who?" Kaylie asked. Payson looked up and playfully punched Kaylie's arm.

"You know which Nick! Now stop! You got what you wanted. Yes I have a crush on Nick Russo. Are you happy Kay?" Payson said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes I am very happy!" Kaylie said giving Payson a hug.

"Girls!" Sasha called. "We're up." The girls walked over to Sasha. "Okay the order goes Emily, Lauren, Kaylie, Payson. Are you girls ready?" They all nodded there heads.

First Emily went and stuck her landing. Then Lauren, but her landing wasn't as nice. Kaylie went and stuck it with no trouble. Payson was up.

"Good luck Payson." Sasha said as she passed him. _Okay Payson it you're moment. Now all you have to do is beat Kelly_. When she got to the starting point she stopped and gave a quick look over to the rings. There was Nick looking at her. He gave her a quick thumbs up, then Payson looked away. She focused on the Vault, took a deep breath and began to run. When she reached she did a back hand spring and flung herself in the air. As she twirled she thought of nothing. But then the landing came. When she hit the ground a shot of pain ran up her back and she gasped in pain but did not reach for her back. Her right foot moved out of place. The crowd cheered. As she walked back over to her team Sasha stopped her.

"Is it your back?" he asked.

"No. It's fine." Payson said.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I'm fine."

"Well your face didn't say I'm fine when you landed." Sasha crossed his arms.

"It was my ankle. I guess I didn't wrap it tight enough. But I'll be fine. I'll ice it and I'll get the trainer to wrap it tomorrow." Sasha paused.

"Fine."

Payson smiled. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She said and then jogged over to Emily, Lauren and Kaylie.

"Nice job Pay." Lauren said.

"Thanks."

"But are you okay? You looked like you were hurt when you landed." Kaylie asked.

"Oh I'm fine. It was my ankle… but I'll be fine for tomorrow."

"Good bec—Oh Pay look! _Lover boy's_ about to start his routine." Kaylie said smiling. But instead to Payson saying something she just turned and looked towards the rings. As he started Payson realized that he _really_ was one of the best male gymnasts she had ever seen. All his moves were so precise and clean. And when his dismount came, it was prefect. He was the last to go for the men that day so he walked over to where the Rock was sitting. Payson turned to the girls again and started talking. But not a minute after starting she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned expecting it to be Sasha, but instead it was Nick.

"Hey Payson." He said.

"Hey Nick. Uh—great job on you routine." She said.

"Oh thanks. Good job on your Vault. But are you okay? Your landing was a little rough."

"Um— come over her." She grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him a few yards away from the other girls. She heard some giggles but ignored it.

"What are they laughing at?" Nick asked Payson.

"Oh nothing." She lied. "It's an inside joke. But anyway… I need more cortisone. I guess I didn't put it in the right place last time."

"Wait you did it yourself" he asked sounding worried.

"Well not exactly—but that's not the point. Do you have some with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay could I buy some please? I really need it."

"Yeah of course. But this time don't bring money."

"But—"

"Nope it's fine. But we'll need to meet tonight so it will have time to work. Where should we meet?"

"I don't know. We can't meet in one of our rooms for obvious reasons. If only there was like some closet or something."

"Wait Payson that's it! There's one on the third floor in the hotel at the end of each hall. You are so smart! Okay so I think we should meet at about ten. That will give the shot a good twelve hours to set in. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. But how are we going to get in."

"I can pick locks."

"But I can't. What if I get there before you?"

"I'll come and get you."

"There is only one _minor_ flaw in that plan. My parents might see you at my door. And you are a boy. And my dad will not think you're there to just chat or something. What the Hell are you going to say?"

"I'm going to tell him that Sasha wants to talk to us. We're the both number one on the roster. It makes sense." Payson paused.

"Okay. But you better have a back up plan if this doesn't work."

"Don't worry Payson." Nick said. Then he whispered into her ear. "I always have a back up plan." A chill went down her spine. And with that Nick walked away. Payson turned around flustered and looked at the girls. The three of them had little smirks on their faces.

"Don't say anything." She said walking past them to the chairs. She put her sweat pants on and watched the next girl do her Vault.

"So what was all that whispering about?" Kaylie asked as she sat down next to Payson.

"Nothing." Payson said calmly.

"It didn't look like nothing." Lauren said.

"Well it was nothing. So could you please just drop it?" Payson spat back. The girls looked at each other in question but left it.

************************************************************************

There was a knock at the door while Payson and her family were watching TV. Payson as calmly as she could, got up and answered the door.

"Hey Nick. You're early…by an hour." Payson said in a whisper.

"I know. But I figured you should get to bed before ten."

"Okay… Hey mom I'll be back in twenty minutes. Sasha needs to have a meeting with me and another person."

"Okay Payson. Have fun!" her mother called back. Then Payson shut the door. Nick and Payson looked at each other.

"We might want to run there." Nick said smiling.

"Okay." And with that the pair ran to the end of the hall and down five flights of stairs. Nick turned the knob and went in closely followed by Payson. Nick then flick on the light and shut the door. The closet wasn't as small as Payson thought it would be. It could probably five people comfortably. But still Payson was only a few feet away from Nick. The two were still trying to catch their breath when Nick reached into his pocket.

"Do you know how much I feel like drug dealer right now?" he laughed. Payson look at his hand. There was the bottle. He held it up in front of her. She started to reach for it but he moved it away from her sights.

"Hey." She said. "What are you doing?"

"First you have to answer a few questions." He said smirking

"Wait that was not part of what you said when we talked."

"Well I guess you don't want it then." He said while reaching for the door.

"Wait." she grabbed his hand before it got the door knob. He looked at her. "What do you want to ask?"

"How did you give yourself the shot, but not exactly?" She looked at the ground.

"Well I didn't give it to myself. I had to pay my sister that one hundred dollar to give me the shot and not tell anyone."

"And how are you going to do this one? Do you have more money to keep your sister quite?"

"No. But I'll find a way. So can I have the Cortisone now?"

"What if I do it for you?" Payson's hair on the back of her neck shot up. She looked up and him.

"Do you know how to do it?"

"Duh. My dad gives them to people on a daily basis. I know how to do it. Don't you trust me?" He gave her a warm smile that made Payson melt on the inside and without thinking said Yes. "Okay good. Now what I need you to do is turn around." She did. "And now I need you to… lift up your shirt." She froze for a minute. "Payson… I know this is weird… But if you want to compete you need to do this. It's not like I'm going to see anything but your back." He put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and faced Nick but she was looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I've just never been in a situation like this."

"Well I've never been in a closet with a girl before."

"Not that! Well yes that. But nothing like this…"

"Like what?"

"Well I've never been alone anywhere with a guy before." With each word Payson's self esteem sank. "So I guess I'm just nervous and the fact that I hate needles doesn't help." Nick took a step closer. He paused but then put his arms around her.

"Everything will be fine. I'm going to give you the shot and that will be that. Okay?" Payson nodded into his shoulder. He let go and stepped back. After a minute she gathered herself. Then she turned around.

"How far should I lift my shirt? Wait do you even have a needle?"

"Yes. And you should lift it about a foot."

"Okay." Then with shaking hands she lifted her shirt.

"Okay great. Now put you hand exactly where the pain is." She moved her hand. "Okay you can put it down." Then he got closer and put his hand on her back. For the second time that night Payson almost jumped out of skin. Nick laughed. "Now I'm going to press on different part of your back." He pressed down on a one spot and he felt her tensed. I pressed another and nothing. But at the eighth spot Payson gasped and pain and reached for her back.

"Is that where you put it last time?" Nick asked.

"No."

"Okay. Then I'm going to put it where I just was. You might want to move to the wall." She took two steps forward so she was half a foot away. Nick in the mine while took the needle out of his pocket. "Okay are you ready Payson?"

"Yeah." A few seconds later she felt Nick's hand on her back again. He pressed down on the sensitive part of her back. Once again she gasped.

"Okay on the count of three. One…two…three!" Nick stock the needle into Payson's back. She let out a yelp of pain. After ten seconds Nick pulled it out. He waited for Payson's breathing to even. "Are you okay?" he asked. Payson turned around and wiped a single tear from her eye.

"Yep. I'm fine. But I can I ask a question?"

"Shot."

"How did you open the door without picking the lock?"

"I picked it before I came to get. I figured it would've been easier."

"Oh okay. One more. How are we going to get out? Someone might see us and get the wrong idea."

"Don't worry I'll go first and then after a minute or two go and leave. But there is a matter of your payment for all this."

"But I don't have any money."

"I didn't take money last time did I?"

"No…"

"So now all you have to do is do me a favor as payment."

"Okay… what is it?"

"Stick out your hands." She did so. "Now close your eyes." She paused and gave him a questioning look. "Oh come on. Don't be a Scaredy Cat." She waited another second and then closed them.

"You know I don't see the poi—" Payson started, but was silenced by Nick taking her hands giving her a kiss. It was just long enough for Payson to return the kiss and then it was done. Payson kept her eyes closed.

"Payment made. But you still owe me that dance." Payson heard the door open and then shut a second later. Payson opened her eyes.

"Oh my God." She whispered. "Oh my God." She said in her normal voice. "Oh _MY GOD!_ Nick Russo just kissed me… _ME!_" A smile jumped onto her face. She started hopping around in the closet and started half singing. "Nick Russo kissed me la la la la la. It was really awesome la la la la la!" Then a squeal of joy came out of her mouth. "Okay calm down you still have to wait a minute…." Then she continued to joyfully sing her song.

Though unbeknownst to her, Nick was just on the other side of the door listening to her. A smile was plastered on his face. But when he heard the door start to open, he jumped and run to the stair case and up the stairs as fast as he could.

But he didn't have to run. It turned out that Payson took the long way so she could dance singing to herself down all the halls until she got to her floor.

~*~

So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

AN~ Okay here's the next chapter. And this might be it for a little while. I'm on vacation and Internet access is not right on hand. But hopefully I'll be back soon. Enjoy and review! Oh and I don't own Make it or Break it.

~*~

It had been one whole night since Nick had kissed Payson. Upon the arrival back to her room her parents had asked her why she was so happy. She almost told them real reason do to the fact that she was still in a daze. But instead she told them that Sasha had just told her and the other person that they were doing an amazing job. Then she skipped into the room she was sharing with her sister and collapsed onto her bed still sing her song to herself.

But know it was the morning and Payson felt very different. She felt scared. Not like when she's about to try a new move that could kill her. It was different, more like she was nervous. She was about to walk out of her hotel room when she saw Nick. She slammed the door shut and turned from the door.

"Payson." Her mom called. "Why did you slam the door?"

"Um— There was some really creepy guy outside in the hall." Payson responded breathing heavily.

"Well okay. But you don't have to slam the door. There are other people in this hotel you know."

"Sorry mom." Then Payson opened the door just enough so she could stick her head out. She took a quick glance down the hallway and saw that Nick was gone. She stepped out and walked down the hallway.

When she reached the dining room she looked around for the girls. Unfortunately she didn't see any of them. But she didn't see Nick either. So she relaxed and walked over to the table with all the food. She grabbed; fruit, two pieces of wheat bread and cranberry juice. Then she walked over to a table for two and sat down.

Payson had gotten through most of her breakfast when a voice came from behind her.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure." Payson said not realizing who she was saying yes to. When the figure sat Payson looked up. It was Nick. Payson jumped in her seat and her eyes got wide.

"Good morning." Nick said chuckling. Payson looked down at her apple, letting her hair fall over her face to hide her blush. "Hey are you okay?" he asked

"Yep." She responded from behind her hair.

"How's your back?"

"It's great. Thanks again." Her voice was tense.

"Hey look about what I did last night…"

"You mean kissing me?"

"Yeah." Then he rambled. "Look I'm sorry if I like freaked you out or something. I don't know what came over me. I just—you're just—and now I might be a distraction. Because let me tell you that I can't stop thinking about it… Wow I must sound like a perv…"

"No." Payson said feeling bad that he felt that way. "I've been thinking about it too."

"I knew it. Now I'm a distraction to you. Damn it. Payson I am so so so so so so sorry. I—I—you're just so… so…so…"

"I'm so what Nick." Payson said looking up. She was getting annoyed.

"You're so beautiful." Payson's mouth fell open.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"You're so beautiful."

"_You_ think _I'm_ beautiful?"

"Everything about you is." Nick said smiling gently. "Your eyes. Your hair. Your smile. The way you look when you just landed a move. And as cheesy as it is I think you're beautiful on the inside too. You're so driven and devoted. I've thought that ever since you moved here." Payson could feel the blush on her face going into overload. No one had ever said anything like that to her. She wanted to look away to hide it but she couldn't even moved she was so shocked.

"You really think that?" She asked barley able to speak. It was Nick's turn to be shocked. Nick reached over and put his hand on Payson's. He locked his eyes with her's.

"Yes really. Payson you are the must beautiful woman I have ever seen. Don't let anyone tell you different. And now this week you are going to win Nationals and you can look at Kelly Parker and laugh." Nick gave Payson's hand a little squeeze and gave her a wide grin. "So you're not angry that I… kissed you?" Payson's smile could have lit up the room.

"No you idiot. Oh my God. After you left I started dancing. I will admit I might be a little distracted by you… But I think it will help. But are you going to be okay?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I've been dealing with you as a distraction for a few years now. I think I can manage. Plus now with you still owing me that dance, I have a motive." Payson smiled at the thought of the dance. But then something went through her mind that ripped the smile right off her face. She looked down at the table.

"Nick what if Sasha finds out what we did? And what we're doing now?" Nick's smile faded.

"Well I guess we have to keep it a secret… But Payson you know just one kiss is not a crime. It's not like we're Kaylie and Carter.—Not trying to be mean or anything, but what they got themselves into was a pretty bad idea."

"I know… So I guess we'll just keep it a secret."

"Tell no one."

"Not our family."

"Not even our friends." Nick raised an eyebrow at Payson.

"What? You think I would tell them after what happened with Kay and Carter. No thank you will keep it to myself." Nick smiled. They were silent for a minute. Payson took that time to take a bite of her bread. Nick broke the silence.

"Payson?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think that we could—even though it wouldn't really be, 'cause we need to concentrate on Nationals and everything—and not to mention it's not aloud—but we wouldn't be like Kaylie and Carter—"

"Nick! Breath." Nick took a deep breath. "Now what do you want to ask?"

"Would you… be my girlfriend?—Now before you say anything I know it's not really allowed but you know it's not like we'd be a normal couple. Right now I think gymnastics needs to come first. So you know we'd be like the couple that's more like best friends but are there for like support and… occasionally if it's okay with you… kiss?" Nick had been rambling that he wasn't paying attention to Payson. At first she was shocked but then it moved to a sad almost tearful face. Nick looked at her. "Payson?" Nick looked right into her eyes and knew the answer. Nick looked down and sighed. "No then." Nick looked back up at Payson.

"Nick I'm so sorry. I—"

"No." He said cutting in. "I get it. And you know I don't know what I'd do if I got you in trouble. You can't have something like this right now. So it's okay. But promise me something." Payson looked up. She could barely speak.

"What?"

"That we can be friends. Please Payson. I don't think I can take no for an answer." Payson looked down. _What the Hell should I do?!?_ And with her last calm breath she answered.

"Of course." A small light came into Nick's face. Then he stood.

"Good." He said walking past her. But he stopped right in front of her. He gave a quick glance around the room seeing that no one from the Rock was in the room. Then he bent down and gave Payson a short, gentle kiss on her forehead. Unlike the first time he had given her a kiss, Payson was not shocked but smiled and looked up at him.

"Do friends normally do that?" Nick smiled back at her.

"In Europe they do." And like he seemed to do with Payson all the time he walked away without a goodbye. But Payson didn't care. She just got a really _**REALLY**_ cute friend.

~*~

What did you think? Hopefully there will be more in a week.


	3. Chapter 3

AN~ It's a short on. At least I think it will be… anyway. Enjoy and review! I don't own Make it or Break it.

~*~

Payson sat in silence for a minute taking in what had just happened. She had smile on her face. _Friends. I can do that. Nick Russo and Payson Keeler, friends._ Her smile widened. It had only been a minute since Nick had felt but then where Nick had been sitting was replaced by Emily.

"Hey." Payson said happily.

"Hey." Emily said. "Aren't you happy this morning." Emily smirked slightly.

"Just as happy as I normally am." She responded.

"Really? It wouldn't have anything to do with Nick Russo would it?" Payson's eyes snapped up to Emily's.

"What are you taking about?" she asked nervously

"Well I might have been imagining it but I could have sworn that I saw Nick giving you a _kiss_." Payson froze. _Oh my fucking GOSH! What HELL am I going say?_ Payson put her hand behind her neck. She could feel the blush on her face.

"Emily you must be seeing thi—"

"Save it Payson." Emily had an unreadable look on her face. "I know what I saw." Payson's head feel to the table. She let out a groan of defeat. She lift her head just enough so she could look at Emily.

"Emily please don't tell anyone. We're not anything."

"Well that didn't look like anything. You know you were so mad at Kaylie for what she did and now you're being a hypocrite."

"No. Will you please just listen to me? But you have to swear not to tell anyone." Emily looked around for a second.

"Fine." Payson let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay so I had to get more cortisone from Nick again."

"Again?"

"Yes. My sister didn't put it in the right place. So that's what I was talking to Nick about. So we decided to meet so he could give me the cortisone."

"Where'd you meet?" Payson looked away.

"In the closest on the third floor." She whispered.

"WHAT?!" Emily yelled.

"Shhhh!" Payson looked around. A few people were looking at them but soon lost interest and went back to what they were doing. "We couldn't think of any other place. We couldn't have done that in a room or something. Someone would walk in. But anyway when we got in there he asked me how I did the shot myself. But I didn't my sister did and I had to give her one hundred dollars. He asked how I was going to do it now myself since I didn't have that much money the second time. So he said he'd do it and I said yes without thinking. So he gave me the shot and then he mentioned payment. But he didn't tell me to bring any money 'cause he said not to. So instead he made me stick out my hands and close my eyes."

"Close your eyes?" Emily looked worried.

"Yeah. And then when I was going to say how dumb this was he kissed me."

"He _kissed_ you?"

"Yeah… And then he said 'Payment made.' And he walked out."

"Well what did you after that?"

"I danced around in the closet and sang." Emily and Payson looked at each other and began to laugh. After a minute they stopped.

"But that still doesn't explain this morning." Emily said frowning

"Well this morning he came and sat down where you are now and we talked about last night…And then he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"What?! What did you say?"

"Well I didn't really answer him. But he took one look at me and knew my answer. But then he asked if we could be friends?"

"What did you say?"

"I said yes of course. And then he got up but before he left he you know gave me a little kiss."

"So you're just friends?"

"Yes."

"And nothing more?"

"Yes." Emily looked down at the table.

"Well then I guess that's okay. But I swear if you get into something like Kaylie and Carter did I will kick your ass." Payson looked at Emily with a small amount of fear in her eyes.

"Okay. I swear….. So you won't tell anyone?"

"No." Emily gave Payson a smile that she returned.

"Thanks Em."

"No problem Pay."

Then the girls started talking about various things until Lauren and Kaylie got there.

~*~

What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

AN~ Okay so I can't describe gymnastics for crap so bare with me. Anyway I'm going to rap up this story soon. I want to end it before the season finale. I don't own Make it or Break it.

~*~

It was time. The last event for the girls and Payson was the last up. The bars. There were still a few girls to go but Kelly Parker had already gone and Payson knew no one except her could touch Kelly's score. It was Payson's best even but she had to get a 9.6 to beat Kelly and take over the spot as number one female gymnast in the country. She looked over at Kelly who was wearing a smirk on her face. Payson gave her a quick glare and turned away. Sasha came up to her.

"Are you ready Payson?"

"Yeah." She said but her face said 'HELL NO!' Sasha put his hands on Payson's shoulder. Payson looked away.

"Hey!" he said. "Look at me!" He squeezed her shoulder slightly. Payson reluctantly looked at him. "You are going to do fine. No you're going to amazing. Now you have a few minutes until you start. Take a few deep breaths." Then he walked off.

Payson closed her eyes and breathed. Then a voice came from behind her.

"Keeler." The voice said. Payson turned around to see Nick standing in front of her. She sighed. "Payson what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Payson don't lie to me. We're friends remember?" Payson took a deep breath.

"I don't know if I can get a 9.6… I'd have to do everything perfectly… and my landings have been a little shaky."

"Payson Keeler. What the Hell is wrong with you? You are the best gymnast here. I bet if you could do the guy's stuff too you'd beat all of us. You are going to blow this routine out of the water and the judges are going to be so impressed that they're going to give you a ten. And I'm not just saying that because you're my friend. I'm saying it 'cause I know it's true. Now go out there and show the country you're number one." Nick gave her a big smile. At this point Payson wanted give Nick the biggest hug she could but she saw Sasha coming and knew that wouldn't fly.

"Thanks Nick."

"No prob. I'm gonna go before Sasha comes over and kicks me out of the gym for talking to you." Payson laughed lightly as Nick walked off. It was not even ten seconds later that Sasha walked up looking serious but confused (mainly confused).

"Were you just talking to one of our male gymnasts right before you're about to go on bars?" He made a gesturing motion over in Nick's direction with his thumb.

"Yes. He was giving me a pep talk."

"You need a pep talk from a boy you never talk to?"

"I talk to him. We're friends."

"Since when were you two friends." Sasha folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Since we both became number one at the Rock."

"Really? Because I noticed you only started talking here at Nations."

"No we talked at the Rock. But we just waited until the end of the day. We both knew we needed to train." Sasha gave her a look but left it.

"So are you ready now?" he asked. Payson gave a quick look over to Nick who was smiling at her.

"Yes." She said with a smile. Sasha turned in Nick's direction. But by the time he had turned Nick was talking with one of his friends. Then he looked back over at Payson who had a big smile on her face. _She wouldn't. She's not like the others._

"Okay." He said sounding defeated. "Just go get ready, you're up." Payson walked over to the chalk box.

"Don't choke Keeler." A voice came from behind. She knew it was Kelly but still turned and faced her.

"I won't. It's gonna be just like the Rock. With me in the top spot." Then Payson turned and finished putting chalk on her hands and walked up to the bars.

"And now finishing off Nations in Boston is Payson Keeler." The announcer's came. "Payson will have to get a 9.6 to beat Kelly Parker. And my colleague and I have gone through the number and have found that Keeler will have to do everything perfectly in order to win. She came in second last year behind Parker so I'm guessing she doesn't want history to repeat itself."

Payson took a deep breath. But a thought occurred to her. _If I win this... I'm going to kiss Nick... But when Sasha isn't there._ Payson felt the fire in her stomach go into overload. Then she started her routine. The only thing that was on her mind… was Nick. All of her moves were flawless and clean. And as she came to the dismount she felt a small pinch in her back. She grimaced and thought she might let go when a voice came into her head. _We're friends remember?_ It was Nick's. And as she did her final moved twisting in the air it repeated in her head. The pain was no longer there. And as she felt her feet hit the ground she knew they were not moving from that spot. As she flung her arms up into the air and smiled the crowd erupted with cheers and whistles. Then she walked off the mat. While she was walking she passed Kelly who had an almost shocked look on her face. Payson just smiled at her but gave her the 'That's right bitch' eye.

When she made it over to her teammates she was attacked by Lauren, Emily and Kaylie. They were all yelling her name and hugging her so tight see could barely breath.

"And now the score." Came the announcer. Everyone turned to the score. A moment later the score popped up….. 9.7… This time the crowd blew up with noise. Then four girls screamed so loud that they could be heard over everyone else. As Payson calmed she saw Sasha she ran over and gave him hug.

"See? What did I tell you? And you won the whole bloody thing." Then he backed up and in a very unSasha way jumped in the air and did a fist pump and yelled. "I HAVE THE NUMBER ONE FEMALE GYMNAST IN THE COUNTRY!!! TAKE _THAT_ MARTY!!!" Then he gave her one more hug and ran over to the other girls.

Then a moment later a pair of hands went over Payson's eyes. Payson took them off and turned around. It was Nick looking so utterly happy Payson thought his face might stay that way.

"You did it!" He exclaimed.

"I know!" she yelled back. And then under some unknown force Payson practically jumped on Nick ad hugged him. He let out a laugh.

"Do friends normally do this?" he asked laughing. Payson relinquished the hug but still stayed very close.

"When one has just becomes number one female gymnast in the country… YES!" Payson said and then wrapped him in another hug.

"Payson!" It was the girls. They were all motioning for her to come over. She sadly let go of Nick and jogged over to the girls. When she got over there they once again tackled her with hugs. Sasha came over again with an even bigger smile on his face. Before anyone could ask Sasha answered them.

"All four of my top gymnasts are in the top ten of the country! Kaylie is fifth! Lauren is sixth! Emily is fourth! Payson is NUMBER ONE! And that means that _you_ need to go up to those steps and get that shiny gold medal."

Payson then walked by the others and over to where the steps were and was greeted by various people. Then Mary Toll walked over to the third step and got on. Then Kelly walked to the second step. She looked sort of disgusted. Then they gave Payson a small nudge and she walked over to the first step. She paused, letting it all sink in and then walked up on it.

~*~

_Quick Sasha POV_

As I ran over to Lauren, Kaylie and Emily I realized I didn't bring Payson. I turned around ready to call for her but I saw Nick Russo walking towards her. I stopped. My curiosity kept me from them so I stood and watched the pair. He came behind her put his hands over her eyes. Oh good Lord! He is touching my gymnast. She turned around. Her smile was so big, as was his. What the Hell were they so happy about?! Well they were happy about the win… But they looked too happy for it just to be about winning. They were talking for about ten seconds when Payson leaped onto Nick. I took a step forward but stopped. She looked happy. She broke the hug for a second saying something to him and then hugged him again. I'd never seen Payson so happy. I saw Nick's face as well and never recalled ever looking so happy either. They really were friends.

"Payson!" I heard the girls call her. I knew I should get moving before Payson saw me watching her. She might be only a _little_ embarrassed.

~*~

Back to normal

Payson could believe it. They had called Mary and Kelly's name and the crowd cheered and whistled. Again the announcer voice came.

"And know Shannon Miller will present this year's winner Payson Keeler with the gold medal." His voice rang through the stadium. The crowd's noise was almost deafening. Shannon walked up to Payson. Payson bowed her head and felt the medal go around her neck.

"Good job Payson I knew you'd beat Parker this year." Shannon yelled over the noise. Payson looked up at her in shock. Shannon gave her smile and walked back over to the others.

Then the normal waving to everyone for five minutes started. The camera's started getting closer. Then some of the people said that the girls could get down. Payson was the first down. As soon as she got off the mat she was swamped by the pass.

"Payson how do you feel?"

"Miss Keeler what are you going to do now that you've won?"

"How dos it feel to beat your rival Kelly two times this year?"

"Are you going to get any sponsors?"

"Do you think you're a better gymnast with Sasha Beloff as your coach?"

Payson didn't know how to answer. She could feel her body shutting down and she started to panic. There was a hand on her shoulder. It was her mother with a big smile on her face.

"Come on you need to go to the press room." She said. Her father and sister were right behind her with proud smiles on their faces. And slowly but surely they made their way to the press room.

~*~

What did you think?


	5. Chapter 5

AN~ Okay this is the last chapter! =*( Hopefully it will what all P+N shippers would like… If only something like this would happen in the season finale! Anyway I don't Make it or Break it. blah blah blah. Please review! :)

~*~

The press conference went really well. She got to answer all the questions she had dreamed of answering and had been planning ever since she was a little girl.

Now it was the after party. They had rented the patio and had gotten a DG and all the worked. It was nice because there was a wood fence that went around the whole thing. And outside the fence was a small garden. The party was in full swing. All the parents and coaches were off near the bar talking. But then on the dance floor it was like a middle school dance. All the girls were on the right and the boys were on the left. But they were dancing and having a good time. But then after an hour of loud pop and rock music, Rascal Flatts _What Hurts the Most_ came on. All the teens stop and looked at each other, then looked across the floor at the _other_ others. As the song went on the moms and dads came on and danced. Sasha even asked Chloe to dance. The kids watched and stood awkwardly and talked to each other.

"What the Hell are we supposed to do?! Just stand here? It's not like we're 'aloud' to dance with them." Kaylie said sourly.

"I think he's testing us." Emily said.

"I think the DG doesn't know about Sasha's policy." Lauren said.

"I think he does. And I don't think Sasha would care. I think he wants to see who wants to be normal and celebrate like normal teenagers." Payson said. The other three girls looked over at her. "What?" she continued. "I think he'd be happy if one of us went up to one the boys and said 'Hey wanna dance?' It's after Nationals. A dance is not going to cause a catastrophe."

"Then why don't you go ask Nick to dance?" Emily suggested. Payson looked over at her unfazed.

"The song's almost over. The next one I will." And with that the song ended. Lauren and Kaylie were surprised that Payson didn't blush. Another song was starting but in was stopped by Sasha's voice.

"Okay everyone. I know that I made a policy that said you couldn't have 'inappropriate' relations with anyone. But for Merlin's sake it doesn't mean you can't _dance_ with each other… And after a lot of consideration and talking with the parents and asking what they thought about it… I have decided to lift the no dating rule. You are teenagers after all." There were gasps from all the kids and then cheers. Sasha rolled his eyes. "But that doesn't mean you can go and have a shag with the guy or girl you've been planning to date." All the kids turned and looked at Sasha.

"Shag?" They all asked.

Sasha rolled his eyes again and said as if he was talking to a three year old. "S-E-X. I swear to God if you have any of that I will personally beat over the head with all the medals I've won over the years. And in case you don't know I have a lot of them. And if you are a girl and you get pregnant do not even bother coming back to the gym ever again. And if you are a guy and you get some girl pregnant it goes the same for you. And I don't want your bf or gf or whatever you call them now showing up at the gym either. Oh which reminds me? If you are going inner-gym dating there will be _no_ boyfriend girlfriend things inside my gym. Which means no holding hands, hugging, kissing and all that. If there is you will be suspended for… let's say five days. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sasha." Everyone said back.

"Good." Then he put down the mike and turned to the DG. "Harry could you play a few more slow ones?" Harry nodded and _Falling for You in a Coffee Shop_ came on. It was weird with the knowledge of the lifted rule the floor with in a second of the song coming on was full of kids asking on another to dance. Kaylie was asked by Carter's friends Mel. Lauren was asked by Ian who was kind of crazy. And Emily was asked by Leo. But it was Payson who was left standing by herself. She was looking around for Nick but he was nowhere to be found. She was about to give up when her phone vibrated. She opened it. It was a text from some number she didn't recognize. But she opened in anyway. It read _Hey it's Nick. Meet me outside the Patio. There's a door right behind you. I wanna talk if that's okay._ Payson looked behind her to see the door Nick was talking about. She started walking towards it when Sasha called for her. She stopped and turned. Sasha walked up to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the garden…"

"Why? Don't you want to dance with someone?" Payson was about to lie but decided to tell him the truth—must of it anyway.

"I'm going to meet someone to dance."

"Really? And you need to dance with him in the garden?"

"He wants to talk with me."

"About what?" He folded his arms.

"I'll just have to go and see." Then Payson smiled and turned around.

"It's Russo isn't it?" Sasha said. Payson froze. She turned about to lie. But Sasha put a hand up. "Don't even try to lie." Payson sighed heavily in defeat. "Just don't do anything stupid. I don't want to kick the best gymnast in the country out of my gym." Payson looked at Sasha in absolute shock. He just smiled at her. "Go—shoo. You don't want to keep him waiting." Payson's smile couldn't be any bigger. She turned from Sasha for the last time and skipped to the door. She stop in front of it and took a deep breath. _Well here goes nothing_. Payson opened the door slightly and looked in. There he was standing with his back turned from her. He was mumbling to himself so Payson couldn't understand.

"Nick?" she asked. He jumped and turned around. He had a flower in his hand. She walked over to him. He awkwardly stuck the flower up to her.

"Here. I picked it out of the garden. I didn't think of getting you one in the shop." He smiled sheepishly. He looked so shy that Payson couldn't help but giggle. She took it gently from his hand letting her fingers brush up against his.

"Thank you Nick, it's beautiful." She put the flower to her nose. "It smells good too."

"You really like it?" He sounded very nervous.

"Yeah. It's a Lily and they're my favorite type." She said and put it in her hair. Nick relaxed then. _Coffee Shop_ ended and _Be Be Your Love_ started up. Nick looked at Payson. And without asking, Payson put her hands around Nick's neck and Nick put his hands around Payson's waist. They slowly started to sway.

"So Miss number one in the country. How did the rest of your day go?" he asked.

"It went pretty well. But I wished I could have seen you go. How'd you do?" Nick took a hand off Payson waist and pulled something out of his shirt. It was a bronze medal. Payson's mouth fell open.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Oh my God Nick this is so awesome." Payson moved her right hand to the medal. She smiled. Then she returned her hand to Nick's neck.

"I thought I'd wait for this moment." She looked right at him still smiling. He smiled back at her.

"So Mr. Number three in the country how was your day?" She asked.

"It was okay. I wished I could have seen more of you…" Payson blushed slightly and let her eyes wonder for a second. Though they soon returned to his.

"Is that so?" she asked letting her head turn playfully.

"Yeah. Oh did I mention how stunning you look in your dress?"

"No."

"Well you do."

"Thanks." She said. She felt Nick get a smidge closer to her. "You know I think you look quite handsome."

"You _do_." He asked smirking.

"_Oh_ yes." She said.

"Am I handsome enough to be your Boyfriend?" he asked. Payson's faces moved from happy to worried. Her eyes moved to her feet. "Payson what's wrong?" Nick sounded sort of annoyed. "Were you not listening? We can be together. Sasha said so himself. It's all up to you…and… If you don't want to be with me just tell me. Don't make me wait here looking like an idiot." By this time Nick sounded angry and he looked away. Payson felt Nick's hands slip off her waist. _Be Be Your Love_ end and another rock song came on. But before he could get away from her, Payson moved her hands to his face and turned it so they were face to face. She kept their faces at the distance they always were but her face changed. It was serious but soft. She made him look at her. When he finally looked at her, still looking angry her face changed once again. A smile came to her face and her eyes brightened. Nick's anger seemed to melt away. He put his hand back around her waist.

"Yes." She whispered.

"What?" he asked

"Yes you're handsome enough." She said. And with that she couldn't take it anymore. She lightly pulled Nick's face towards her's. She felt his head start to move on his own. She let her arms go around his neck as they got closer. He pulled her as close as she could be to him. Every move was so gentle. It was as if they were scared that they were going to break the other if they moved to fast. Finally they're lips were only inches away. They're eyes were still open.

"Are you sure I'm handsome enough." He asked letting a wide smile creep onto his face. Payson rolled her eyes.

"Yes for the last time." She smiled. And with that they closed the gap and let their eyes close. Their kiss was gentle like the other one. But this time there were no surprises. They pulled back and looked at each other for a second. Then they kissed again. It was still gentle but more urgent. Their lips moved together in such perfect unison that Payson thought she might be dreaming. She could feel her knees going weak. Nick grabbed her back trying to keep her on her feet. But by accident he grabbed the bad part of her back. She gasped as her eyes shot open and pulled away. She let go him and reached for her back. She let her head fall and took a staggered breath. In the mean while Nick freaking out on the inside. _Holy Shit! What the Hell God?!?! You just can't let me kiss her. I'm not doing anything wrong! WHY?!?!?!?!?!?_ Nick bent down so his head was level with her's.

"Payson I'm so sorry. I didn't think—" She lifted her head. They were once again only inches from each other.

"I'm fine." She said still breathing heavily. Then she straightened herself.

"No you're not. I—" But Nick never got to finish his sentence. He was stopped by Payson grabbing his face and crushing her lips to his. It was only a few seconds but it stopped him. Then she let him go and sighed. Then she looked at him. He looked like he had just been hit over the head with a two by four.

"Wow." Was all he could muster.

"See I'm fine. Nick I'm not helpless."

"Well when someone gasps in pain and can't breath and it's my fault I think I have the right to be worried. Especially if they're my _girlfriend_." Then he took her face in his hands. "I know you're a tough girl. But I'm a guy and I want to be able to protect my girlfriend. Even if she's the best girl gymnast in the country. Do you get what I mean?" he gave her this puppy look that was even more powerful then Kaylie's(with is hard to beat.)

"Yeah I get it." she said.

"Good." Then he pulled her down for another kiss.

The rest of the night was great. They didn't stay kissing for too long. Both of them wanted to go back to the party. When they came out holding hands Sasha was looking at them with a little smirk. They walked over to the girls and they screamed and hugged Payson and laughed. Even Payson's mom and dad were happy. But what happened after Nationals… well just have to wait and see. :)

~*~

Oh it's the last chapter! What did you think? Oh on a side note. _**DO NOT PUT SPOILERS OF FUTURE PLOT LINES IN YOUR REVIEWS! **_ That is so not cool!


	6. Update read it please

_**UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!**_

Okay so I watched the season finale and I cried and cried and I was in a public library watching it because I don't have so I can't watch it when I'm on vacation and there were people all around me and my cousin was looking a me like I was weird but she always thinks that and THEY "KILLED" MY PAYSON!!!!!! THOSE BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway……….. Okay so a few people wanted a sequel but I really am a stickler when I make sequels to stick to what going on in the show. So that's why I posted this story before the finale or I'd end up changing everything…. Because I have OCD like that. But I _will_ be starting on something new. The New Kid At The Rock. It will take place after Nations and hopefully I'll be done by the time the next season comes out. But this story that I started will not be centered around Payson and Nick and in this story they will not be together. I am going to follow what happened in the finale. Which makes me hope that in season number two they actually bring the guy that played Nick back. And that's my update and go and read New Guy and tell me what you think. There won't be a new chapter until September because I really just want to do nothing the rest of my vacation…. I so lazy! Okay bye everyone! Thanks for all the nice reviews you guys/girls make my day!!!

~Amanda! :)

And now I will rant again…

THOSE GOD DAMN BASTARDS "KILLED" MY PAYSON!!!!!!!!! THEY BETTER BRING HER CHARACTER BACK EVEN IF SHE CAN'T DO GYMNASTICS! SHE CAN BE LIKE A COACH FOR THE YOUNGER KIDS OR SOMETHING! OH THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO IN THE STORY!!!!!! YAY RANTING!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I'M SOOOOOOO HYPER RIGHT NOW IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! OKAY BYE!


End file.
